


Missing Verses

by resolnare



Series: The Embara Legacy [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resolnare/pseuds/resolnare
Summary: When Vector's dreams turn sour, Echo becomes his comfort.
Relationships: Vector Hyllus/Echo-SS, Vector Hyllus/Female Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine
Series: The Embara Legacy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640734
Kudos: 10





	Missing Verses

Echo awoke, disoriented, to someone thrashing on the bed beside her. The sounds of struggle--Vector’s shouts and grunts, with the rustling of their bedsheets--reverberated around the room. Echo couldn’t see anything, their bedroom pitch black, but no one was meant to be here except Vector and herself. So they had an intruder. Echo didn’t stop to think that that was nearly impossible, given the extensive amount of security she had placed around their isolated forest lodge. The only person on Odesson with the qualifications to get through them was Theron Shan, but even he would have a challenge ahead of him, and burglary didn’t seem like his MO. But Echo wasn’t thinking of that. No, someone or some _ thing _ was attacking her husband, and she wasn’t about to let that continue.

Echo swore and snatched her blaster pistol from the nightstand on her left, bolting to the door and slamming her free palm against the lights panel. Their bedroom was promptly illuminated, and Echo swung her weapon to take aim at where the assailant was--only to reveal that there was no one there but Vector. He was tossing and turning, muttering and shouting, struggling as he got caught in his blankets. Echo lowered her blaster, and her heart broke for him when she realized. She abandoned her gun by the doorway, the weapon falling to the ground with a clatter, and rushed back onto the bed to be by his side. She caught one of his arms and hugged it to her chest, doing her utmost to keep him from hurting either one of them. No easy task, the man was stronger than he appeared.

“Vector!” She called to him, cupping the side of his face with her free hand and turning his head towards her. His eyes snapped open at her touch, but he was still dazed and out of it. “Vector, wake up, it’s okay, keep your eyes on me.”

His frantic breathing gradually calmed, and he became more alert when his inky-black eyes met hers. And then they were both breathing in tandem, his nightmare over. Vector exhaled deeply and Echo leaned down, pressing her forehead gently against his. “Are you all right?”

“Yes, we are better now. Thank you for waking us, though we are sorry to have startled you.” Vector murmured, surprising her. He made her realize that her heart was beating out of her chest, he could probably hear it, but she shushed him and smiled.

“Don’t worry about me, dear. I’m not the one who needs it tonight.”

Vector sat upright, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He ran his palms over his face, pressing into his eyes. “The song mourns for its missing verses tonight. The nest is hurting.”

Of course. The Oroboro nest was projecting again, as they did during certain times of the year. Vector told her that they were still aching from the deaths of the Killiks that died fighting the Eternal Empire, and that they would be for some time to come. Echo slid over to sit close to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Would you like to talk about it?”

“There is nothing new to discuss. Grief comes and goes like summer rains. We… I would simply appreciate being able to sleep tonight.” Vector sighed, then leaned into her as Echo began massaging his back, rubbing tiny circles around his shoulders, neck, and down his spine. His head tilted upwards, his eyes closed in contentment. She rested her head on his shoulder, dozing off as tiredness began to tug at her eyelids again. “Although, Echo…”

“Mhm?”

“Could we trouble you for some Bantha Chai tea? The way you make it has always helped us relax.” He asked sheepishly, prompting Echo to grin at him adoringly.

“Of course. I could probably use a cup, myself.” Echo stood up and stretched her arms towards the ceiling, a great yawn escaping her mouth from the very tips of her toes. “...Or maybe not. Come on, join me in the kitchen?”

“With pleasure, my love.”


End file.
